Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for purifying a nucleotide coenzyme, and particularly to a method for purifying β-nicotinamide mononucleotide.
Related Art
β-nicotinamide mononucleotide (NMN) is a substrate for synthesizing coenzyme I, and becomes coenzyme I (NAD) after adenylation in the presence of a nicotinamide nucleotide adenylyltransferase. The level of NMN and the activity of nicotinamide nucleotide adenylyltransferase (NAMPT) in organisms have a direct influence on the NAD concentration. Moreover, NMN is directly involved in the transfer of adenosine in vivo, and is an important substrate for synthesis and an important function modulating substance in organisms. In term of the therapeutic application, NMN can be used for anti-aging and for treatment of chronic diseases. Research suggests that NMN plays a role in the regulation of insulin secretion, and affects the level of mRNA expression. Therefore, NMN has a broad application prospect in medicine, and also a promising market prospect as a reactive substrate in the chemical industry.
NMN is generally purified by using ion exchange resins (Hensel et al., Analytical Biochemistry, Vol. 68 (1), 1975, 128-137; Friedmann,Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 18, 1971, 51-55). Due to a variety of analogues thereof having extremely similar charges and polarities, such as NAD, the separation and purification is quite difficult, and the analogue impurities contained therein cannot be radically removed. As a result, the product purity attained through ion exchange is only about 60%, and the yield is only 40%. Therefore, the production efficiency is low, and the method is not suitable for use in large-scale production.
Therefore, improvements and developments are needed in the art.